


Пять раз, когда Мидорима лечил Такао

by Evilfairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Police, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>и один, когда все было наоборот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Мидорима лечил Такао

**1.**  
  
Такао открывает глаза и видит Бога. Бог носит очки и хмурится, сверяясь с данными на экране. А еще у него забинтованы пальцы и белый халат. Такао подумывает захрипеть, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, но Бог сам замечает его и хмурится еще сильнее.   
  
— Пациент пришел в себя, — кричит Бог сурово и без предисловий хватает за руку, смачивает вату и растирает кожу. — Вены плохие.   
  
Такао не успевает обидеться, потому что Бог, сверкнув иголкой, начинает что-то ему вводить в вену. И Такао не кричит только потому, что уверен – это не оценят. У него закрываются глаза, Бог склоняется к нему ниже и светит в глаз фонариком, а потом отстраняется.  _Поцелуй меня_ , думает Такао и пытается сложить губы в бантик для этого. А потом он засыпает. А когда просыпается, его выписывают и ничего не знают про больничных Ками в очках.  
  
 **2.**  
  
Следующая встреча с Богом происходит при схожих обстоятельствах. Только Такао на этот раз в сознании с самого начала и прекрасного помнит, что в него стрелял подозреваемый. Пуля сидит где-то внутри его тела, Такао дьявольски больно, но он все еще в сознании. Над ним склоняется Мияджи, сжимает плечо, подбадривая, и говорит:  
  
— Сейчас доктор Мидорима тебя подлатает, он тебя вытащит, не переживай, — да Такао не очень и переживает. Подумаешь, пуля. Ха-ха.   
  
Но над ним склоняется Бог, Мияджи пожимает ему руку и отходит, и Такао понимает, что это, видимо, и есть доктор Мидорима. Так у его персонального Ками появляется имя, и Такао глупо улыбается ему. Мидорима ворчит, надевает перчатки, а потом вновь делает укол.   
  
Такао просыпается в лазарете участка, где никто ему ничего не говорит про Мидориму. Будто бы его и не существует. Но разве был бы Такао таким хорошим копом, если бы не мог найти информацию про нужного человека?..   
  
  
 **3.**  
  
Третья встреча с Мидоримой подстроена, у Такао в руках цветы и вино – белое, полусладкое, как и сказано в досье. В разделе предпочтения. Не осуждайте.   
  
Мидорима открывает дверь, смотрит на него с минуту, сканируя своими внимательными зелеными глазами, а потом отходит, пропуская в квартиру. Там светлые стены, высокие потолки и общий минимализм обстановки. Кажется, на полу не хватает кое-чьих грязных носков.   
  
Так думает Такао, но Мидориме этого не говорит. Тут ведь как, главное – не отпугнуть.   
  
Вместо этого он рассказывает про то, как в детстве выбил свой шатающийся зуб баскетбольным мячом. Но зуб был молочным, так что все на месте. Такао открывает пошире рот и предлагает проверить. Мидорима выгибает бровь и слегка насмешливо смотрит на разинувшего пасть Такао.   
  
А дальше кто-то включает замедленную съемку. Такао спотыкается о симпатичную, но слишком длинную диванную ножку, падает и радостно откалывает себе один зуб. Мидорима сохраняет хладнокровие, грустно смотрит на пьяные от целой бутылки вина цветы, потом на испорченный ковер и идет за аптечкой, невнятно бормоча про то, что знает хорошего стоматолога.   
  
 **4.**  
  
В четвертый раз они все-таки на свидании. Ресторан рекомендовал сам Оцубо-сан, и Такао проверил, чтобы в меню не было ничего опасного для желудка Мидоримы. Нет, он не параноик, просто предусмотрительный.   
  
Официантка им вежливо улыбается, записывает заказ в маленький блокнотик и быстро уходит. Заведение пользуется популярностью, так что болтать с посетителями у нее нет времени. Такао этому рад, потому что им теперь никто не мешает.   
  
Он упражняется в остроумии, а Мидорима вежливо это терпит, и что это, если не любовь? Им приносят заказ, и на некоторое время Такао замолкает, наслаждаясь пищей. Судя по взгляду Мидоримы, он молился об этом. А еще в его взгляде озабоченность мешается с нежностью, и Такао в порыве чувств накрывает его ладонь своей.   
  
А потом в кафе врываются террористы и берут их всех в заложники. Мидорима дергает уголком губы, обозначая раздраженную улыбку, но послушно лежит на полу. Такао тяжело вздыхает и ползет между столиками выполнять свой долг полицейского – обезвреживать нарушителей общественного порядка.   
  
Он успевает вырубить троих, прежде чем его подстреливают. Но в этот момент врывается полиция, Такао видит светлую макушку Мияджи и облегченно вздыхает. Впрочем, он тут же напрягается, когда рядом с ним оказывается Мидорима и начинает его раздевать.  
  
— Я не… в сося…то.. состоянии! — кое-как выдыхает Такао, но Мидорима его не слушает, рвет рубашку на лоскуты и перетягивает рану.   
  
 **5.**  
  
Удачливость Такао не знает пределов, он самый большой везунчик по всей Галактике. Ему еще нет тридцати, а его успели ранить семь раз – и это только стреляя. А уж сколько раз его пытались отправить на тот свет иными способами и не сосчитать. Но он до сих пор жив.   
  
Правда, он все равно считает, что повысить шансы на выживание надо, поэтому и подумывает записаться на карате.   
  
— Я занимался карате, — отвечает на это Мидорима, и Такао сразу понимает, как можно сэкономить деньги на уроках. Мидорима фыркает на это и мрачно заявляет, что он «врач, а не Джеки Чан».   
  
Но спустя пару дней они торчат в тренировочном зале участка, и Мидорима очень сексуально разминается, сбивая с рабочего настроя. Он снял очки, оставив одну лишь суровость на своем лице, и Такао решает, что как только они окажутся на матах устроить более интересное состязание.   
  
Однако Мидорима оказывается слишком хорош и не падает, легко заваливая Такао. Они отрабатывают удары еще минут десять, а потом целуются, и Мидорима все-таки оказывается на лопатках.   
  
А потом Такао обнаруживает себя завязанным крендельком. У него щелкает сустав, и Мидорима грустно вздыхает, бормоча что-то про перебор. Да уж, перебор.   
  
Вместо страстной ночи на матах Мидорима вправляет Такао сустав. Кажется, в этом и заключаются их отношения.  
  
 **+1.**  
  
Такао смотрит, как Мидорима готовит обед. Он неплохо управляется с салатом, нож в его руках опасное оружие. Аптечка предусмотрительно стоит рядом. Мало ли, вдруг Такао сунется под руку, с него станется. Мидорима научился быть предусмотрительным.  
  
Такао прикипает взглядом к ловким забинтованным пальцам и уже обдумывает план, как бы лучше, собственно, сунуться под руку, когда в дверь неожиданно звонят. Мидорима дергается, сурово смотрит на Такао, и тот послушно идет открывать.   
  
Впрочем, через минуту он возвращается на кухню с дурацкой листовкой и застывает в дверях. Белоснежные лейкопластыри на пальцах Мидоримы красные, а тот сам пытается их размотать. Такао кидается к аптечке, бормоча какую-то чушь, достает оттуда перекись, мазь, бинты и начинает аккуратно освобождать чужие пальцы от плена. Мидорима странно смотрит на него, но не вырывается, позволяя обработать незначительный порез. Да и крови было немного.   
  
— Но я так испугался, — вздыхает Такао.   
  
Мидорима устало ему улыбается, поглаживает через рубашку шрам от пули, которую Такао получил на их первом свидании, и нежно целует в губы. 


End file.
